Cross-Z Dragon
The is a small dragon-like flying robotic companion created by Sento Kiryu to assist Ryuga Banjo, complimenting his Dragon Fullbottle. It also functions as a slot adapter for the Build Driver, which Ryuga uses to transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z. It can also be used in the Twin Breaker by Cross-Z Charge to perform a finisher. History Created by Sento Kiryu, the Cross-Z Dragon was introduced to Ryuga as they pursued Faust's base beneath the Nebula Gas at the Sky Wall. Eluding the Guardians, the Cross-Z Dragon sucked out the poison from Ryuga inflicted by Blood Stalk. Accompanying Sento and Ryuga to Hokuto, the Cross-Z Dragon aided Ryuga in covering Sento when he was beaten by Blood Stalk. Recovering the Gatling Fullbottle, the Cross-Z Dragon channeled its power to assault Blood Stalk. Though singed in the crossfire, Ryuga was nonetheless able to take the Rocket Fullbottle from Blood Stalk's Transteam Gun and give it to Build, allowing him to turn the tide. When most of the Fullbottles were taken by Night Rogue, leaving only the Lock and Dragon Fullbottles, Sento thought of a way for Ryuga to transform by synchronizing with the Cross-Z Dragon, since Ryuga's Hazard Level had just reached a level of 3, while Build's KeyDragon form was too unstable for Sento to use. Ryuga was eventually able to use the Cross-Z Dragon with the Dragon Fullbottle to transform into Cross-Z for the first time, with the immense power of the Dragon Fullbottle enabling him to defeat the Stretch Smash in just one hit. Temporarily overriding Ryuga's free will, "Kengo Ino" of the Blood Tribe took the Great Cross-Z Dragon and his Build Driver. By inserting the Cobra Lost Fullbottle into the Great Cross-Z Dragon as well as employing the Hazard Trigger that he had Ryuga steal from Sento, "Kengo" assumed the form of Kamen Rider Blood. Ultimately, however, the Great Cross-Z Dragon was returned to Ryuga when he and Sento defeated Blood as Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild. Design The Cross-Z Dragon is composed of the following parts: *The is a flame emitting device incorporated in the head of the Cross-Z Dragon. When spraying fire, its temperature and attack range can be fine-tuned, allowing it to hit the target at will. This part is updated into the when the Cross-Z Dragon becomes the Great Cross-Z Dragon. *The is the Cross-Z Dragon's fang. Although it is small, the tip is very sharp and can be used for attacks. It can also cure poison by absorbing and decomposing the poison by biting the poisoned person. *The is the Cross-Z Dragon's head. The growth type AI unit is built inside. Also, monitors the state of Ryuga Banjo's body and mind, and allows him to transform if the requirements are met. This part is upgraded into the when the Cross-Z Dragon becomes the Great Cross-Z Dragon. *The is a special reaction blast furnace mounted on the Cross-Z Dragon. In addition to generating the operating energy of the Cross-Z Dragon, it is possible to heat the captured Transgel Solid at an extremely high temperature and double the amount of its component. Also, by using the ingredients of the bottle, it can increase the power of the flame exhaled through the mouth, via the Cross-Z Flame attack. *The is a slot for the insertion of a Fullbottle. It has the role of activating the in the loaded bottle with a special pulse. This part is upgraded into the when the Cross-Z Dragon becomes the Great Cross-Z Dragon. *The is the Cross-Z Dragon's exothermic flight unit. It is possible to fly and float freely by controlling the air flow by flapping its wings. *The is the Cross-Z Dragon's tail. It has a role as a posture control device, and stable flight can be achieved by swinging up and down and right and left. *The is the Cross-Z Dragon's legs. Because it incorporates a small power cylinder, it can carry any object that weighs 50kg (65kg for the Great Cross-Z Dragon) or less on its back. It is excellent in heat resistance and it is possible to walk freely on lava. *The is the red button on the Cross-Z Dragon (green button on the Great Cross-Z Dragon). It allows the user to transform. Powers and Abilities *'Music:' The Cross-Z Dragon will randomly play one of two short music tunes for no particular purpose, whether convenient for sneaking around or not. This can be seen as a possible way of it to either communicate or distract an opponent. *'Dragon Fire Breath:' The Cross-Z Dragon is capable of breathing fire, similar to Dragreder's Drag Breath. *'Poison Absorption:' The Cross-Z Dragon can extract liquid poisons from the infected person's body by biting their necks. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' Like its creator and partner, the Cross-Z Dragon is capable of utilizing new abilities based on what Fullbottle is plugged into its slot through its attack. **Biotic: ***'Dragon:' The Cross-Z Dragon can fire blasts of blue energy that give off shockwaves on impact. **Abiotic: ***'Gatling:' The Cross-Z Dragon can consecutively shoot blue fire bullets from its mouth. Cross-Z Flame (Dragon).png|Cross-Z Flame (Dragon) Cross-Z Flame (Gatling).png|Cross-Z Flame (Gatling) Functionality Transformation The user inserts the Dragon Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Slot on the Cross-Z Dragon, folds the CZ Dragon Head and Tornado Tail, and inserts the Cross-Z Dragon into the Build Driver. After cranking the Vortex Lever, the Driver then initializes the after the essences have hardened into the Halfbodies, snapping the two parts together and completing the transformation. The Snap Ride Builder will not appear if the user is moving during the transformation, while in some instances, the pneumatic tubes of the Snap Rider Builder will simply appear in a quick flash so as to speed up the transformation.Production-wise, this is likely to save on the CGI budget. Cross-Z_Setup.png|Cross-Z Snap Ride Builder Great Cross-Z Halfbodies.png|Great Cross-Z Snap Ride Builder Finishers : This attack has two variations: *Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. Dragonic Finish ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 1: Energy charging) Dragonic Finish flame.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 2: Dragon firing) Dragonic Finish kick.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) Dragonic Finish Punch ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) (Energy charging) Dragonic Finish Punch release.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) - Twin Breaker= By plugging the Cross-Z Dragon in the Twin Breaker, Cross-Z Charge can perform different finishing attacks depending on what mode it's in. *'Attack Mode:' ** : Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break prelude.png|Let's Break (Prelude) Cross-Z Dragon Let's Break punch.png|Let's Break - Combinations= : Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon in the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, and the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': The Beat Closer projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Cross-Z Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack. Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break Prelude.png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break (Lock Ball).png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock) (Step 1: Energy Lock Ball) Lock Mega Slash & Dragon Let's Break (Dragon Bite).png|Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock) (Step 2: Dragon Bite) - Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker= Cross-Z Charge can combine the Twin Breaker’s finisher with the Sclash Driver to perform a powerful finisher. * : Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch. Driver Breaker Dragon Break.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Step 1: Dragon Blast) Driver Breaker Dragon Break 2.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Step 2: Punch) }} }} Great Cross-Z Dragon The is an upgraded version of the Cross-Z Dragon created when Ryuga Banjo inserts the Great Dragon Evolbottle, which was transformed from the Dragon Evolbottle when Banjo generated new Evolto DNA. Banjo uses it with the Great Dragon Evolbottle to transform into Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z, and Kengo Ino uses it with the Cobra Lost Fullbottle and Hazard Trigger to transform into Kamen Rider Blood. The design of the Great Cross-Z Dragon has the same components as its original incarnation, save for a palette swap similar to the Evol-Driver's color scheme. Its functions and transformation sequence are also identical to the original Cross-Z Dragon. Finisher After cranking the Vortex Lever of the Build Driver, Great Cross-Z can perform the , which has two variations: *Great Cross-Z performs a flying kick covered in crimson and blue energy. *Great Cross-Z performs a roundhouse kick covered in crimson and blue energy that can strike multiple enemies. Great Dragonic Finish (Movie).png|Great Dragonic Finish Great Dragonic Finish 2.png|Great Dragonic Finish (Roundhouse kick) Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Cross-Z Dragon is voiced by KORBY, who also voices the Build Driver. The Great Cross-Z Dragon is voiced by , who also voiced the Sclash Driver, Twin Breaker, and Cross-Z Magma Knuckle. Notes *Unlike many other dragons in past series, the size of the Cross-Z Dragon is similar to Tatsulot's, with its physical appearance similar to Castle Doran. **Coincidentally, the announcement when transforming to its adapter mode is similar to Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form's finisher. *Given the ability to breathe fire, and the physics lab theme for Build’s arsenal, the Cross-Z Dragon is likely themed after a bunsen burner, heating up the chemical to cause a reaction, rather than by pairing it with another chemical stored in a fullbottle. *This is the first device designed as an adapter to access a Rider's Main Form. **This is the first instance where an intermediary is still utilized in the same manner as the series' collectible with the Driver to access the Main Form. ***The last time this occurred was with Kamen Rider Double's use of the Xtreme Memory, but to access his Final Form. ****Oddly, Cross-Z's final form would be attained through another adapter, but an inverse in concept: a mechanical-based device with both transformation and finishers including serpentine constructs, instead of a device designed after an animal, but with the finishers and transformation being more mechanical. *Similar to how the Evol-Driver announces the majority of Fullbottles by the opposite language as the Build Driver, the Great Cross-Z Dragon's adapter activation announcement can be roughly translated to "Awakening", which is similar to the original form's adapter activation announcement. *The Cross-Z Dragon's transformation into Great Cross-Z Dragon through the Great Dragon Evolbottle is reminiscent to Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight activating their Survive Forms, upon taking out their Survive (Rekka and Shippu, respectively) Advent Cards, their respective Visors transform into their upgraded forms. Appearances External links *TV-Asahi's page on the Cross-Z Dragon Category:Support Robots